Other Fairytales
by LadyKatie
Summary: Sequel to After the Fairytale.  Little snippets of the lives of the Potters and Malfoys as the children grow up.  In no particular order.  This does have the Harry/Draco pairing- Not much slash in this, but the original was all slash, so beware!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sequel to After the Fairytale. Little snippets of the lives of the Potters and Malfoys as the children grow up. In no particular order. This does have the Harry/Draco pairing- Not much slash in this, but the original was all slash, so beware!**

**Author's Note: I just didn't want to let them go when After the Fairytale was finished. I wondered what they would be like as they grew up given the little bit I had already established for them. So here you go. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world. Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Though I have somewhat based Lily's personality on my own daughter. And I think I'd like to adopt Albus Severus.**

**Other Fairytales  
><strong>**By LadyKatie**

**Love and Family**

It was a warm autumn afternoon as the group of seventh years sat under a large shade tree with their books out. The leaves had only just begun to change color on the Hogwarts grounds, signifying that it was far too early in the school term to require such a massive study session. Unfortunately, Professor Sandu, the new Potions Master, was not familiar with the concept of mercy and the class had quickly become the most hated in the whole school. In addition to concerns over N.E.W.T.s at the end of the year, the students were scrambling to cram for yet another big test that was becoming a weekly ritual. One bad score could throw off a student's grade for the whole year and too many had already fallen behind.

Albus Potter wasn't doing too badly, considering the raised difficulty level, but certainly could use some help. Fortunately, he had just the person on standby who could serve as his Potions guru. Scorpius Malfoy was not only excellent at nearly every subject, but he also had a sense of obligation when it came to helping Al. They didn't consider each other brothers, or even really friends, but any observer would have called them such. They shared secrets, stood up for each other and could be seen sitting together in class or in spare time.

Their friendship had gone a long way to bridging a long standing gap between their two houses. As such, they ended up with a rather diverse group for their little study sessions. Even on an afternoon like this, most seventh years were inside studying, which meant most of the students still outside were younger ones and some of them proved to be a distraction for a few of the boys.

"Hey, Bethany! Nice mammal to reptile transfiguration!" Richard yelled to a group of girls a short distance away, who happened to be practicing spells for class. This earned him a smirk and an eye roll from the girl and several laughs from his group of friends.

"Nice one, Rich," Al said sarcastically. "Now she thinks you're a freak, but at least you finally got the nerve to talk to her."

Rich threw a quill at him in retaliation, but Al just laughed and lay back on the grass with his head in Daniel's lap. It had been more than two years since he'd gotten the nerve to tell his family that he was gay. Of course Scorpius already knew and after Harry himself had a horrendously public outing in the newspaper and dealt with months of rumors about who he was dating, his son coming out as gay didn't even begin to register on his crisis scale. Al couldn't have asked for a more supportive environment. He and Daniel had been seeing each other for a year. They were what Scorpius called "nauseatingly cute," but all their friends eventually accepted the relationship. It was difficult because most of the boys hung out with each other, at least partially, to get away from their girlfriends and talk about them. But with Al and Daniel, they were always part of the group. It changed the group dynamics for a while, but they got used to it. They didn't care anymore that the two of them would hold hands while talking about a Quidditch match, or cuddle up next to each other during study sessions. It just sort of became part of life.

"Alright Gentlemen. Can we get back to Potions, or does anyone else have an ill-timed outburst for a pretty girl?"

"I don't know if I can focus on Potions," said Michael, looking off toward the lake. "Look who just showed up?"

The others glanced in the direction he pointed to see a small group of Gryffindor fifth year girls. Thea Murphy, Angela Adams and Lily Potter were just sitting down with a stack of magazines, laughing about something. Scorpius swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. He'd been doing so good about ignoring her since they returned to school. The summer holidays had been so excruciating that he found himself asking to stay with his mother for extra days, but that was only after his father and Harry had taken them all on a family trip. When his mother asked later how the trip was, all Scorpius could really remember of it was that it had been hot, they'd stayed in a beach house and Lily had gotten herself a bikini. Everything after that was a blur of cold showers.

He'd always gotten along with Lily. She was funny and smart and a great Quidditch partner. And he could remember back when they first met that she had a terrible crush on him. Could that have really been more than four years ago? He wasn't really sure when she had gotten over her crush, but she didn't flirt with him anymore. At least no more than she did with anyone else. He didn't think so anyway. They'd done a lot of growing up in four years, as evidenced by the bikini. Until then, he hadn't noticed that she had actually become very attractive. And… curvy. She was a real _girl_, which as silly as it might seem to describe her like that, it was a way that he had never really thought of her before. Before she was always just Harry's daughter. Now that was the last way that he thought of her.

Scorpius cleared his throat. "Yes, let's all fail our Potions test because we chose to stare at fifth year girls instead."

"I'm not staring at them," smirked Daniel.

"No, you have a whole other kind of distraction. Now let's get back to work."

"When did Lily get hot?" asked Michael, choosing to ignore Scorpius.

"Hey!" Al yelled, slapping him on the arm. "That's my sister."

"Sorry. I forgot. But I meant that in the most respectful way possible." Al snorted. "Seriously though, is she seeing anyone?"

"Not that she's told me."

"You wouldn't mind if I asked her to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend, would you?"

"Not at all. I could do the protective big brother routine, but I know that she doesn't need me to kick your arse if you didn't treat her right. You'd be dead and your body dismembered and scattered over the ocean before I even knew what happened. She's brutal."

"Come on, she's not that bad." But Michael was sounding far less sure of himself now.

"I don't know. Scorpius, what do you think?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. This was Al's way of doing the protective big brother routine, even after he said he didn't. Al theorized that people expected him to threaten to do physical damage if his sister was hurt, but if he scared the bloke off indirectly they didn't always see it coming. The idea was to make the boy afraid of not Al, but Lily herself. It was really quite genius and Scorpius didn't mind playing along. Usually.

"There was that one guy over the summer," Scorpius began, heart only half into the charade. "We never did find out what happened to him. Now, maybe his family left to go home early, we just don't know. We do know, however, that he wasn't seen again after that walk down the beach with her."

"You two are a couple of liars. All I want to know is are you going to hex me if I ask your sister out?"

"No. But we aren't lying when we say she knows how to defend herself. If you're a dick, I'll be the least of your worries."

"Hey, you think I'm dumb enough to mess with Harry Potter's daughter? You're insane."

Scorpius sighed. "Yes, he is. And yes, you_ are_ dumb. And I thought we were going to study, not obsess over Potter's sister."

"Fine. Didn't want to ask her right now anyway."

An hour later, the sun was beginning to set and the boys slowly started heading in for dinner. The grounds were emptying out quickly. Even Lily's friends began to head in. Al and Daniel were still sitting with Scorpius, pretending to study, but really just being nauseatingly cute. Scorpius was pretending himself. Though he was bent over a Potions book, the page had not been turned in several minutes, as he was glancing up at the lake more often than he was actually reading. Finally Al and Daniel chose to go in also.

As he stood up, Al looked down at Scorpius. "I don't think she really wants to go to Hogsmeade with Michael, but she might accept just to escape boredom if there's no other offer."

Scorpius looked up at him. "So?"

Al only laughed. "You can't hide things from me any better than I can from you. We always could see the truth, even if everyone else was fooled. Go talk to her and let me know how it goes."

As he walked off, hand in hand with Daniel, Scorpius watched Lily. She was sitting by herself now, though it looked as though she was putting her stuff away. Scorpius quickly threw his own papers in his rucksack and headed over toward her.

"Need any help?"

"Oh. Hi. Um… yeah, I guess."

He knelt down to help. "You seem surprised to see me."

"Well you've said maybe two words to me since school started. I thought I must have done something to piss you off."

"Sorry about that. I'm not angry with you or anything. I've just been… busy."

"You've been cold and grumpy."

"That too. Sorry."

Having put away the last of the magazines, they stood and began walking back toward the castle.

"First Hogsmeade weekend is coming up."

"Yeah. It'll be good to get out."

"So you're going?"

"Of course I'm going."

"Well yes, but…. I just meant… Who are you going with?"

"Probably Angela and Thea, as usual. Why?"

"No reason." Merlin, was he actually babbling? "Actually Michael was talking about asking you to spend the day with him."

"Really? So what are you doing exactly? Acting as his spy to find out if I'm interested?"

"Definitely not."

"Good." She smiled. "I'm not though. Interested, I mean. Michael is nice, but he's a bit of a bother. Besides, I don't go out with my brother's friends."

"Oh." He paused, then grinned. "I hate your brother. Does that mean you would consider spending Saturday with me?"

Had he always found her laugh so enticing?

"You love my brother."

"Okay. But I'm willing to pretend to hate him so you can escape Michael's presence next weekend and go with me instead."

"My hero. But I don't need you to save me. All I have to do is say no."

"I've always known you don't need saving. I was just offering my company, but like you said, all you have to say is 'no.'"

"Are you offering your company as a friend, or as my step-brother, for lack of a better term, or as… something else?"

"Good question." He paused, considering his answer carefully. He certainly was not asking as a brother, step or otherwise. "Well, can we just say that I'm asking as someone who knows you very well and enjoys your company?"

"Fine. I'm walking down with Thea. I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks around one?"

"That sounds lovely."

They had reached the castle and Scorpius started to turn toward the Great Hall. Lily stopped.

"I have to run up to the dorms before I eat. I'll see you later."

He gave a little half wave before wandering into the Great Hall and sitting down next to Al. His presence at the Gryffindor table and Al at the Slytherin table from time to time had become a non-issue over the years. In fact, there seemed to be a lot more inter-house mingling these days. Daniel almost never sat with his fellow Ravenclaws since he and Al started dating. No one really cared. Al turned away from Daniel to see Scorpius' goofy grin.

"Oh god, you asked her out."

"I did not. We just decided to meet up in town Saturday."

"I'm proud of you. I really am. Just make sure you don't screw it up like your last relationship."

Scorpius shuddered, thinking of the terrible month he spent with a Ravenclaw in their year. "That wasn't my fault. Besides, this isn't that kind of relationship."

"Oh, it isn't? So I was just imagining you staring at my sister's breasts when we were on that beach in the Bahamas?"

"You didn't tell me about that," said Daniel, looking curious.

"Well, I don't like to talk about my sister's breasts, do I? And for some reason I didn't think you'd be interested either." Al grinned and leaned in to kiss Daniel quickly.

"I'm not. I just didn't know that he was."

"I'm not."

Al snorted. "He had to carry his towel in front of his swim shorts walking back into the house and then disappeared into the bathroom for twenty minutes."

"Thank you for watching me so closely. Don't you think this is a little weird? Most people consider us siblings. We live together during holidays."

He shrugged. "Only part of the time. And you're not related by blood. Just don't shag her at home, if it comes to that."

Scorpius blushed. "It's not that kind of relationship," he repeated.

"I don't get it," said Daniel. "Anyone else talks about dating her and you scare them off, but when it comes to him, it's just 'don't shag her at home'? Why?"

"Well, he can't be scared off by me and I've known for four years that it would come to this eventually. Even after she stopped acting all lovesick, I knew it was only a matter of time."

"You watch me entirely too closely. Are you sure you're not in love with me?"

"Oh please. How many Potters do you have to have falling all over you to satisfy that ego?"

"You know me, I'm an attention whore."

Hogsmeade weekend came around before Scorpius knew it and he found himself sitting alone at a corner table at Three Broomsticks, waiting. After debating with himself silently for five minutes, he finally ordered a butterbeer and alternated between drinking it and drumming his fingers on the table. Every time the door opened he jumped and then relaxed when he saw the new arrival was not Lily. Unfortunately, one new arrival turned out to be turned out to be Al and Daniel. Scorpius scowled. Were those two never separated by more than an inch and a half?

"Heads up, Scorpius. We passed her and her friends on the way down here. They're all giggly and annoying."

"Her friends are coming too?"

"No. They're stopping at the clothing shop and she's coming here. And don't act like a dick or I'll have to beat you up."

"I'm not going to. And besides, this is just as friends."

"Sure. I can guarantee that's the last thing on either of your minds."

The scowl deepened. "What are you two even doing here? I thought you'd be taking full advantage of the empty dorm rooms today."

"All in due time. If we get what we need at Zonko's we can still make it back with a couple hours to spare before the others start coming in."

"You're impossible."

"Insatiable, more like it," Daniel answered.

"Ugh. Didn't want to hear that."

The door opened again to reveal Lily Potter. She looked around and grinned when she caught sight of the boys.

"I didn't know this was going to be a party."

"They were just leaving to go snog."

"Yes," said Al. "We'll leave you two to have a nice, _friendly_ chat."

With that, and a wicked grin directed at Scorpius, he threw an arm around Daniel and left.

"So…" Scorpius began awkwardly. "How's everything going?"

"Fine. You?"

"Good."

The silence stretched for several moments.

"Scorpius, why did you ask me to meet you here?"

"I thought we could catch up. We don't talk all that much these days."

"Scorpius, be real. I'm not an idiot."

"I know that."

"So what is this?"

"Why does it have to be anything?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't have to be, but it's been my experience when boys ask you somewhere and then act nervous and don't have anything to say, it means that they want it to be something. And you've been acting oddly around me since summer."

Damn her. She'd always had a way of getting right to the point that made him uncomfortable. Because she _never_ seemed uncomfortable at all.

"Okay, here it is. I feel like some sort of incestuous pervert for liking you, but I do."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all?"

"You're not my brother, Scorpius, and I've never thought of you that way."

"But you have to admit that it is sort of… odd."

"We're not related by blood, we weren't raised together and technically our parents aren't even married. We're not siblings in any sense of the word."

"You're not weirded out by this?"

"I've liked you since I met you. I didn't really care whose son you were and I don't care now. I _do_ care that you'll leave school after this year and I might not get another chance to find out just how much I like you. Does that weird _you_ out?"

Scorpius smiled. "No."

"Good. Then just relax. It's just me; no need to try to impress me. You couldn't anyway, since I know just about everything about you."

**Mistakes of Youth**

If James had to choose the one thing he hated more than anything else, he probably would have said annoying people. But he would have been lying. More than even the most annoying person on Earth, James absolutely _hated_ admitting when he was wrong.

Over the years, as he'd grown up some, he'd come to understand when he absolutely had to admit to being human and when he could get away with a little slip. Now and then, even he had to admit that apologies were in order. Occasionally he had moments of regret for the way he'd treated Draco when the man had first entered their family. Since that time, Draco had proved to be a loyal partner to his dad. They were quite obviously in love, as nauseating as that thought was. James had seen the way Draco sat, worried, at Harry's bedside when he was injured. And Draco had always treated Harry's children with fairness. Aside from Draco's rather dark past, James really had no reason to hate him at all, and even he could admit that mistakes of youth were hardly grounds for a judging a grown man.

All four children were home on Christmas holidays the day James decided to finally make things right. He and Draco had been getting along just fine already. They weren't the best of friends, but they didn't fight and James had never said an unkind word against him since his ultimatum to his father all that time ago. James was in his seventh year and with any luck by next year would be able to move out of his father's and Draco's house. It was feeling more and more like his last chance to say what needed to be said to Draco.

He picked Draco's Diagon Alley office to meet with him. He found the house office rather annoying because of the large portrait of Lucius Malfoy hanging over the fireplace. Lucius didn't usually say much, but he did glare and James would much prefer discussing such delicate matters where he wouldn't have the man's presence unnerving him so.

"What are you doing in town?" Draco asked, looking up from his paperwork when James entered.

"Shopping. Only three days left until Christmas, you know."

"Yes. Do you know what your father got me? He's being quite stingy with the clues this year."

"Sorry. We looked, but we think he's keeping his gifts at his office this year. He must have figured out that we found his last hiding place."

Draco frowned. "I'll have to find another way."

"What did you get him?"

Draco grinned suddenly. "You won't tell him, will you?"

"Share information with him when he has not been forthcoming? Of course not."

"I'm taking him away for New Year's. It's an anniversary of sorts for us. I already made arrangements with your mother and Scorpius' for you all to stay there for the last few days before you go back to school. Harry has no idea of course."

"You weren't going to let us know that we would be moved about?"

"I was going to tell you all, but I haven't had a moment alone with any of you. Your father insists on getting home on time every day. If you lot weren't there, he'd be staying at the Ministry until all hours of the day and night."

James laughed. "That sounds like him."

"You'll have fun with your mother, I'm sure."

"Less since Dean moved in."

"As far as step fathers go, he can't be so bad."

"He's great. Just different, that's all."

"Better than me anyway."

"You're not so bad," James said quietly. "Actually, that's sort of why I came here today." He took a deep breath. "You said, years ago that someday I would apologize to you. I guess I never really got 'round to it. I am sorry. I was a spoiled, obnoxious shit."

Draco smiled. "What made you change your mind?"

"You love my dad. I never really cared that much that he's gay. I mean, personally the thought of being with another guy really, really grosses me out. No offense; I'm sure to most gay men you're really good-looking and all, but watching you kiss my dad pretty much makes me lose my lunch. That said, it's not really my business what my dad or anyone else does with what's in his trousers."

Draco laughed a little at that. James had a way of being very direct, to the point of vulgarity at times.

"And I guess I realize that having that Mark doesn't make you a Death Eater. You were man enough to own up to your mistakes. Thought it was about time I did the same."

"Thank you for saying so. I was worried after Albus came out that maybe it would set you against me more."

"Well you didn't make him gay or anything."

"No, but I was never clear on exactly how you felt about it. But I understand the way you explained it just now."

"I don't understand why my dad and brother are what they are or you for that matter, but it doesn't change everything I've already known about my family. And I was wrong about you. You ended up being the best thing for my dad."

"Thank you, James. You saying that means more than you can understand and I accept your apology."

James exhaled, as if just remembering to breathe. Had he underestimated the amount of guilt he had felt these years? "I should have said it a long time ago."

**What the Future Holds**

"Harry?" Scorpius asked tentatively, peeking in the door.

Harry looked up from his paperwork, surprised. "Scorpius? What are you doing here?"

"Father sent me home early. Apparently he doesn't need Lily and I both there at once. Thought I'd stop by. I hope it's okay. Your assistant said I could come in."

"It's fine. She wouldn't have let you in if I'd been busy. She likes stopping my visitors, but then you look so much like your father she probably likes you already." Harry pushed his papers aside and leaned back in his chair, smiling. For the first time Scorpius noticed the little age lines around Harry's eyes and the little flecks of gray hair near his temples. "Sit down. What can I do for you?"

Scorpius sat, feeling nervous. "I'm sure you remember I told my father last summer that I don't want to help him run his businesses after school."

"Yes, I remember. He still rants from time to time because you haven't decided what you _do_ want to do."

"I know. He's rather cross with me."

"No. And it's not so much about the business because he would never push you into it if you didn't want it, but he's worried that you'll never find what you do want to do, especially since you'll leave school in a few months. And as far as his business goes, between you and me, I think Lily is much more likely to want to work with him after school. She really gets into the potions. You do well with them, but you're more like me in that you prefer spell work. I think you need a certain amount of adventure too. It's not something your father always understands."

"Well, that's sort of what I'm here for. I've been thinking about something for a while, but I wanted to run it by you, see what you think."

Harry frowned. "Did you run it by your dad?"

His eyes dropped to the hands in his lap. "Not yet. I know he won't be happy. That is why I need your completely honest opinion. Do not tell me what you think he would want you to say."

"Of course."

Scorpius took a deep breath. "I think I want to be an Auror." There. He said it. He looked back up at Harry for his reaction.

"That's it? With that lead in I thought you were running away to join the circus." He laughed. "I think you would make a great Auror. You certainly have the marks for it."

"You think so?"

"Yes. You're right about your father not liking it though. He says that I have an obsession with saving people and considers it a mental defect. He's counting the years until I retire, I'm sure. He's a bit of a drama queen about it, but he's realistic about how dangerous it can be."

"I know the dangers. I remember your injuries and he's told me stories about Dark magic."

"I won't say anything to him until you're ready. He will say a lot of really terrible things about this decision, but it's only because he doesn't want to see you hurt. It's because he's seen Dark magic up close and knows what it can do. If this is what you really want, don't listen to him. And don't ever tell him that I said that."

Scorpius smiled. "So I have your support? If I apply to the program this spring?"

"Absolutely. You'll still have to pass all the tests. I can't help with that part, but I will certainly move your application to the top of the pile. Application deadline is May first, testing and interviews are over the summer and training starts at the end of August. So you have plenty of time to consider it."

"I'm pretty sure. I mean, I've seen what it's like through you and Ron and Teddy, so I know what I'm getting into."

"Good. Well, no hard feelings if you change your mind, but I'm glad to hear you're considering it. We'd love to have you here."

"Er, there's something else that I wanted to talk to you about. And I hope it won't make you change your mind about supporting me joining the Aurors."

"Is this about you dating Lily?"

Scorpius' jaw dropped open. "You know about that?" Harry nodded. "How?"

He smiled. "I've learned a few tricks over the years. But the most important one I learned from Albus Dumbledore: you never reveal your sources. That way you seem mysterious and omniscient."

"It's sort of creepy."

"I know. Isn't it great? One of these days I'll grow the beard too. Though I don't believe your dad would approve."

"Lily and I weren't really trying to keep it secret. We just didn't know how to tell you."

"I know. We were letting you find your own time, though we were surprised you didn't say anything at Christmas. It was very obvious by then. On the plus side, we both lost the bet. I said you'd wait until you got caught snogging and he said that you would go straight to him next time you were home. We were both wrong."

Scorpius cringed. "You were betting on us?"

"We bet on everything."

Scorpius knew this. That was an element that had not existed within his father and Harry's relationship from the beginning, but started soon after they'd bought their house together. He thought at first that they were just that bored in what nearly equaled married life. Then he'd gotten to understand the relationship a little better. Things that he'd not noticed due to childhood innocence became plain. He knew his father had been… well, promiscuous seemed an understatement. Though he had never been told the details, he knew that Harry and Draco had some kind of arrangement that allowed them to both sleep with other men occasionally. Somewhere along the line though, the arrangement became obsolete. As near as Scorpius figured, that was when his father started making bets on everything. It was a compulsion. He was naturally competitive and he needed something to occupy his mind when he was no longer focused on seducing every man over the age of eighteen. They'd bet on everything from quidditch games to political matters to, apparently, their children.

"Draco and I are just fine with the relationship. I trust you. At least as much as I can trust any teenage boy.

"Thank you. I thought you might… I mean, you've indicated before that you didn't really like Lily's boyrfriends."

"True. But _my_ boyfriend has informed me that I need to 'mellow out,' I believe he called it."

Scorpius frowned at the odd wording being attributed to his father. "He was smoking weed at the time, wasn't he?"

"You know him too well." Harry glanced at a picture sitting on his desk. It was one of him and Draco and all four children that was taken two summers ago. "Scorpius, I want you to know, especially now that you're leaving school soon, that I'm still here for you. I may not have been in your life for very long and I know you're not my son, but I do think of you like a son. Whatever you need, you can come to me. Regardless of where your relationship with Lily goes."

"Thank you, Harry."

**Long Distance**

Lily Potter had been a Gryffindor, but she'd always had a Slytherin streak in her. Perhaps it was why she had always gotten along with her dad's boyfriend. Of course Draco would have said that all Harry's children had a Slytherin streak. It was how he justified loving them so much. Of all the children, Lily was the closest to Draco from the first day they met. They just understood each other. They shared a blunt manner of speaking and doing things. Though they both had impeccable social manners, they were both quite authoritative and even demanding. They nearly always got their way. This is why Draco insisted on Lily working for him after school.

She didn't work exclusively for Draco right away. She'd been working in his shop during holidays for some time, but after school they both agreed she needed a little more training to move up in the company at all. Her true skills were in herbology and potions. She had a talent for making potions, but even more for choosing the perfect ingredients for them. She stayed at school to work as Neville Longbottom's assistant in the Herbology department, helping him with research. After two terms of that, she did the same in the Potions department, still working for Draco between terms. She often accompanied Draco on his business trips. Sometimes it was to get contracts, other times they were off to find potions ingredients, but either way they were a good team.

When Draco needed tough business decisions made, but was unable to attend to them himself, Lily was the woman for the job. Like a true Gryffindor, she didn't back down. But like the Slytherins, she had ways of conning, tricking and, if need be, bullying her opponents into submission. The business had never been doing better. So when Draco saw the need to keep someone in New York indefinitely to oversee the exports, he saw no reason why anyone but Lily should be assigned the mission.

She stayed there for weeks at a time in a very nice flat Draco had purchased for just such situations. It was difficult being away from Scorpius and her family, but she loved the work. And Draco visited every couple weeks to check in on her.

The New York office was all abuzz when Draco swooped into town. Lily made sure everyone was on their best behavior, but on this particular trip it wasn't the other employees that she needed to be concerned about. Draco arrived just as Lily was finishing up a meeting with Andrew, one of their herbologists. He remained outside her office, going over paperwork with the secretary, but couldn't help noticing the body language between her and Andrew. It was subtle, perhaps just in the way she smiled and the way he leaned in toward her, but it was there. He let it go until after they had gone over the day's business and Andrew was long gone.

"It must be lonely here for so long," Draco said suddenly.

Lily looked up from her notes, startled by the change in subject.

"I've been managing. I'd rather be home, but New York is lovely. I've ventured out to the muggle areas a lot, seen some plays, walked through Central Park, but don't tell my dad that part. He's convinced I'm going to be attacked by some deranged psychopath. He's got some odd ideas about the city, I think."

"He's just concerned. I wasn't until today."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can take care of yourself. Merlin help any stranger who tries to sneak up on you in a dark alley. No. I'm far more concerned about the people you know, rather than the other six million in this city."

"Now you've really lost me." But she looked as if she was anything but lost.

"Andrew."

To her credit, she didn't look away or even blink. "What about him? You think he's a danger to me?"

"Does he know that you have a boyfriend back home?"

"Of course." She gestured to the photos of Scorpius all over her desk. "Anyone who has been in here knows and Scorpius was introduced to the entire team when he was here last month."

"But that was a month ago. A lot can happen in that time."

"I understand that you feel protective of your son, but I don't like what you seem to be implying."

"Neither do I and I wish I didn't have to have this conversation. I've known you since you were eleven. I think I know when you're flirting with a boy."

"I'm not cheating, nor have I ever cheated on Scorpius."

"I believe you. But I also believe that no one is perfect."

"Including you. Ever think that you might have the wrong idea here?"

Draco frowned, but then nodded. "Enough of this. Let me take you out to dinner."

Dinner was fun and comfortable. They didn't waste time with polite conversation or social conformity. When it was just the two of them they could be completely straightforward with each other. And that was exactly how each of them was most comfortable.

The next two days were passed with dinners, catching up and a lot of business. Andrew wasn't in the office every day, as Draco discovered, but when he was, he was being watched. Draco followed him with his eyes from the front door, to Lily's office, and back. The boy had a smile on his face that said it all. And Lily blushed when he looked at her. Draco knew that she would never intentionally hurt Scorpius, but the whole situation was making him uneasy. It was time to sit down with the boy.

That evening Lily found herself in a very expensive black dress at Draco's hotel, knocking. They were supposed to go to dinner again, but he had left a message for her to come up to his room. When she knocked, she was directed to enter and she found Draco sitting in partial darkness, facing out the window watching the sun set. It only took her a quick moment to notice the smell of his cigarettes. He didn't smoke often anymore, but he indulged when he was away from Harry. Partly out of boredom, and partly because he knew Harry wouldn't find out and scold him.

"Joanne said you wanted to speak with me before dinner."

Draco exhaled a cloud of smoke before answering. "He's in love with you."

She raised an amused eyebrow. "Who?"

"Andrew. I talked to him today. I wasn't going to, but when I saw him in your office this morning I knew I had to."

Immediately she went from amused to irritated. The subject of Andrew had her on edge all week and she'd been hoping that he wouldn't bring it up again. "Draco, I told you there's nothing between us."

"But he wants there to be. And you've let it go this far. Who is to say you won't let it go further in a moment of loneliness?"

Lily came fully into the room and sat down in the armchair nearest Draco.

"This is really bothering you."

"Did you hear me? He wants to be with you and doesn't care that you have a boyfriend. He has admitted as much."

"And why would he admit that to you?"

Draco looked at her and smirked. "Do you know me at all? I have my ways."

"I'm sorry, Draco. I love you and I know you're just concerned, but this is none of your business."

"You know me well. I'm not a big fan of monogamy. Or wasn't when I was your age. I've had more lovers than any five people combined. So obviously I'm not interested in judging. But I will say that with the exception of Scorpius' mother, everyone I ever had any kind of relationship with knew up front that they were not my only lover. And they accepted that lifestyle. Scorpius does not accept that. So as much as I would like to tell you to fill the lonely nights, I know that it would devastate him."

"I would never hurt him."

"I know you wouldn't set out to do that. I may not know everything, but I know sexual tension when I see it. And I see it when you're looking at him."

She let out a long sigh and leaned back in her chair. "Being away like this, it messes with my head sometimes. Sometimes Scorpius seems distracted when I talk to him and for a few moments I have myself convinced that he's cheating on me or just waiting for the right time to break up with me."

"He's not."

"I know that, but it's hard to remember when we're so far apart. I know he's probably distracted because my dad works him far too hard, but it's hard to understand the day to day stress when I'm so far removed from it."

"He'll propose, you know."

"I know that; we've talked about getting married a lot."

"No," he replied, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "He's going to propose next month. When you come home."

Lily's eyebrows shot up and her mouth dropped open slightly. Then, breathlessly, "Really?"

"He's distracted because every time he talks to you he is holding back the question he's been wanting to ask for months. He picked a ring out shortly after he returned to London last time.

"This job is your chance to make a clean break if you need to. If there's any chance that you have some sort of feelings for Andrew then leave Scorpius now. Don't let it continue just to hurt him later. I can make your position here permanent and you can start over. You understand I'm trying to protect my son and you at the same time."

Lily shook her head, as if just now understanding all that Draco had been saying. "No!"

"Beg pardon?"

"Andrew is nothing. Scorpius… he's everything to me."

He frowned and turned toward her fully. "Are you sure you're not saying this simply because you want to be proposed to?"

"Draco, you idiot. Andrew was never… He was a friend and you're right; it has gotten lonely here. And even after I realized that he liked me in a different sense, I kept spending time with him because it was good to feel… wanted. It feels just a little less lonely. And maybe I shouldn't have indulged, or tempted fate, but I swear to you that I have never crossed the line, nor been tempted to. Because even if I pass the evenings at a play, allowing Andrew to flirt, the highlight of that evening is when I can go home and call your son."

Draco studied her for several moments and finally sighed. "Fine. You know what this means though, don't you?"

"No."

"I just gave away Scorpius' secret plans."

"I will pretend to be surprised."

Draco nodded.

"Are we okay? I mean, I don't want you to think, every time I'm away on business, that there could be a chance… Scorpius means everything to me. I would never ruin that. Nor destroy the trust you have in me. Ever since you started seeing my dad, I wanted to be your daughter. The added bonus to marrying Scorpius is that I finally get my wish."

"Your father and I may not have ever made it official, but I always considered you a daughter anyway. That is what made this conversation so distasteful. If I didn't love you I may have handled this differently. But I do, so I had to make sure you were okay too."

She smiled. "I'm sending Andrew to New Mexico next week to collect the snake venom we need. It's been in the plans for weeks. Between that and the South America trip, he will be gone until it is time for me to come home, so you shouldn't need to think about that anymore."

"I am relieved. And I will see what I can do about getting you home sooner. After all, we will have a wedding to plan."

Lily couldn't help the grin that stretched across her face. "Let's not do that until he actually asks me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

**A Quiet Dinner with the Family**

Al Potter wasn't particularly fond of confrontation, unlike his older brother. When one came up unexpectedly he jumped into it without thinking—an instinct he inherited from his father. But if he knew a confrontation was coming, he dreaded it. It occupied his thoughts until he couldn't focus on anything else. Such was the case when young Al decided to come out to his family.

He stared into his mirror, hating the fear that he knew was plain on his face. Potters, Gryffindors, weren't supposed to be scared, he told himself. He kept telling himself that of all families in the wizarding world to come out to, his was probably the most accepting. His father and Draco certainly wouldn't judge, right? Scorpius had known the truth for ages and didn't care. And Lily… well Lily was probably the most open-minded person he had ever known. She accepted people exactly as they were and only really disliked them if they did something rotten. And his mum was pretty much the same. She accepted his dad, even though he basically left her so that he could date men. If she could get over that, then she could deal with a gay son.

But there was still a nagging doubt in his mind. More than likely, that was caused by his brother, James. James was… well, not so accepting. It had taken James months to get over their dad coming out as gay. It took even longer than that for him to fully accept Draco and Scorpius as part of their family. Al always thought that he only did finally because he knew holding out would not make them go away, but he still didn't like the fact. What would he do if confronted with his brother's homosexuality?

"You ready?"

"What?" Al turned around to see Scorpius grinning in his doorway. "Oh. Yeah. I think so."

"You know you don't have to say anything. They'll figure it out when you start dating a boy."

"No… I feel like I need to say it. You know? So that it never turns into the kind of secret that our dads kept."

"It's not going to. It's totally different for you."

"Maybe. But I still need to say it." He couldn't really describe, even to himself, _why_ he had to. He hadn't gone out of his way to hide the truth from his family so far, but Scorpius was right; they didn't have to know. It shouldn't be an issue. James and Scorpius didn't have to come out as straight, so having to say it out loud felt almost like a double standard. It was no one's business. And still, it felt like a dirty little secret he'd been keeping and if he didn't let it out it might mutate and eat his very soul.

"And if your brother hates you?"

"Then he'll hate me. Besides, I think he's doing a lot better now. He can actually make it through an entire meal without saying something rude to your dad."

"Are you sure about all of this?"

"You mean am I sure about telling them, or am I sure I'm gay?"

"Both."

"Yes to both then. Considering the fact that snogging session in the broom cupboard with Charles was the highlight of my entire fourth year, yes, I think it is safe to say that I am gay."

"Congratulations. Father sent me up here to tell you that dinner is ready."

Al took a deep breath. "Okay. Good. Yes, we're ready." He walked stiffly out of the room with Scorpius following after him, laughing.

Dinner began as usual. Quite often a couple conversations went on at once. Draco rolled his eyes or laughed in the appropriate places while Harry talked about work and Harry pretended to understand the importance of a specific kind of dragon blood to be used in the new potion Draco's shop would carry. The kids had only been home for a week, so Lily was still thinking of things to tell her dad about the school year. James settled for mocking everything anyone said as a way of picking fights. This particular evening his brother didn't engage him however, which he found extremely frustrating and it led to Harry and Draco carrying the conversation.

"Well Auror Matthews is all too eager to take over for the week while I'm home. He asked several times where Ron was going to be, as if he couldn't believe that he was actually going to be in charge. He hasn't had the opportunity since that time I was in the hospital."

"Let's not discuss that."

"Just stating a fact."

"You almost died. We don't need to be reminded of that. Or any of your other near-death experiences. It's not good dinner conversation."

"Yes, well regardless, Matthews is going to be in charge for the week. Which is going to make going back to work hell, but it's worth it to go on a real holiday again."

Draco hated talk about the Auror office and changed the subject quickly. "I told Cameron that we would probably be in at least one night this week."

Harry nodded. "When did you see him?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Did you know that you completely ignore me ninety percent of the time? Didn't I tell you where I was last Thursday?"

"Was that the night….?" Harry trailed off, raising his eyebrows slightly to convey some sort of coded message. Draco responded with a smirk and a nod which made Harry blush. "Oh, well… yes, I remember that night."

Scorpius watched the entire exchange, stomach becoming more upset with every syllable. He was sure there was some sort of sexual innuendo going on, but he couldn't quite place what it all was. Not that he wanted to. His father and Harry's sex life was not something that he wanted to have in his head. At all.

"Can you believe these two?" James muttered.

Scorpius looked up. James rarely spoke to him at all. "And just think, we have the whole summer with them."

Draco had heard their conversation. "We're not that bad. We tone it down when the four of you are home."

"Ew," said Scorpius. "You mean it gets worse? Please stop now."

Harry laughed at them and took another bite of his dinner. So far Al had gone unnoticed at the end of the table. He'd been quietly working up the nerve to say what he knew needed to be said and ignoring the banter going on among his family. But eventually his silence had to be broken.

"I'm gay." He blurted out quite suddenly. That effectively ended the rest of the conversation.

Lily was the first to break the silence with an amused snort. "Thea owes me a galleon."

Scorpius was the only one who continued eating after just a brief pause. He had predicted Al's announcement would go much like this. He looked over at his father and Harry, who still had a chunk of food in his mouth. They really were quite a sight. His father was probably more astonished by the fact that Al had blurted the information so suddenly than by the actual message it delivered. Harry, however, appeared genuinely shocked. Then there was James, whose expression was completely unreadable, which was never a good sign.

"Um…" Harry began in his usual eloquent manner.

Draco recovered quickly. "You're son just told you that he's gay and all you have to say is 'um'? Really, Harry."

"I just… I'm surprised."

Lily and Draco both choked back a laugh.

"For being an Auror, your observational skills are somewhat lacking."

"I just meant… I don't know what I meant. It took me by surprise. That's all."

"I just felt like I had to say it finally."

"Of course you did," said Harry. "I'm glad you did. I just was not expecting this. Are you…? Do you want to talk about it?"

Al's face scrunched up in confusion. "No. What is there to talk about? I just thought you'd want to know."

"Well that's fine. We don't need to talk… unless you want to. We're all supportive of you no matter what." He paused and his eyes went to James. "Aren't we?"

James glared over at his father and then back at Al. After a long, tense moment, his features relaxed and he rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

He didn't get up and storm off and he didn't lose his temper, so they all took it as the best possible reaction. A moment later he was starting to eat his food again. Scorpius shook his head and smirked.

"Well I think that went well." He slapped Al on the back in a friendly sort of gesture. "Much better than you thought it would."

"You knew?" Harry asked.

Scorpius opened his mouth to say something that was sure to be bubbling over with sarcasm, but Al cut him off. "He's the only one who did."

There were a brief couple moments of silence in which Harry and Draco looked at each other and then back at Scorpius.

"Don't look at me! I have a girlfriend. It's not my fault Potter here is painfully obvious and I am naturally intuitive."

Al rolled his eyes. "What _Malfoy_ is trying to say is that he is a nosy, obsessive pain in the arse."

"Al is not _obvious_," Harry said, somewhat taken aback.

Again Draco and Lily shared an almost identical snort.

"Dad, don't be thick. What did you think those quidditch posters were doing on his wall? I mean, I can appreciate Henry Wallerby's skills too, but there's only one reason to have ten posters of him in your bedroom."

Draco smirked. "At least the boy has good taste."

"You both knew?"

"Not officially," said Draco. "But there were clues."

Al's face quickly went from pink to bright red while they discussed his obviousness. He was seriously regretting the decision now.

"Great."

"Well, do you have a- a boyfriend?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Unless you count Charles," Scorpius muttered.

"Shut it."

"Charles?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing."

Lily gasped. "That was _you_?"

"No."

"Yes," Scorpius supplied.

"He was who?" Harry looked extremely confused.

"There was a rumor…" Lily began, but trailed off when she caught sight of Al's glare.

"What rumor?" Draco asked, now very interested. Even James had started paying attention to the conversation now.

"Nothing," Lily muttered.

Harry looked at each of the children in turn and then at Draco. Clearly something had happened at school that only the adults in the room were not aware of. Harry cleared his throat pointedly.

"Thanks a lot, Scorpius," Al growled.

"Just doing my part."

"Explain," Harry directed.

Scorpius took the lead when it was clear that Al was not going to tell. "Well, there's this boy, a Hufflepuff, Charles. Everyone sort of knows he's gay, even though no one says. Well one day he starts bragging about this fabulous snog he had with someone in a broom cupboard right after Christmas holidays. It became legendary over night because everyone assumed, even though he didn't say, that it was a boy he'd been in there with. Says this person has smooth hands and a tongue to die for."

Al slid down in his seat upon hearing his friend's retelling of the Charles situation. What he would give for his dad's invisibility cloak right now!

"Everyone wants to know who he was with. So rumors start flying around about who it could be. Al and Charles never talk, so no one figures it's him, but he starts panicking, skipping meals and hiding out because he knows Charles can out him any time. Charles plays him up to be some kind of sex god and got himself plenty of attention by not ever giving away who it was."

"Sex god?" Al squeaked in horror. He looked back at his dad. "I swear it was just a kiss."

Harry nodded slowly, processing all that Scorpius had said.

"Oh my god." James put his fork down. "Are me and Scorpius the only people here who actually like girls?"

Lily giggled. "Does that mean you want me to be a lesbian?"

"No." He stood up and grabbed a piece of bread off the table to take with him. "Someone let me know when we're done discussing this. I'm going upstairs to finish my unpacking and floo call Jennifer." He paused as he went past his brother and looked down at him. "Well, if you have to be a poof, at least, according to Charles, you're good at it." He shrugged and stalked out of the room.

It was such a uniquely James thing to say that Al wasn't completely sure how to take it. Scorpius was enjoying the whole situation far too much, laughing openly at James' words while everyone else was still trying to move past the shock at the strange turn their dinner had taken.

"Okay… Well, anything else happen at school this year?"

Al sent a silent thank you to Draco for changing the subject and the dinner continued uneventfully, if a little awkwardly.

"You just had to bring up Charles." Al said as he slammed Scorpius' door shut behind him. "I asked for your support, not for you to embarrass me in front of my entire family."

"Not your entire family. Your mother wasn't there. I'll have to think up something completely different to embarrass you with for her."

"Thanks a lot."

"What are you complaining about? It went well, I thought."

"It did. But sex god? Really?"

"Not my words, they were Charles'."

"We didn't have sex."

"Close enough. And you should thank me; I didn't mention the all the other trips to the broom cupboard after that famous one."

"How do you know about those?"

"I know everything." Scorpius grinned in response to Al's glare. "You were very careful and I'm sure no one else noticed, but since I knew already what to look for…" He shrugged. "I'm just amazed that you kept doing it after everyone started talking about it. It's like you were asking to get caught."

"Ever think I had other motives?"

"Yes, which is why I didn't bust in the closet door, snap your picture and sell it to the _Prophet_."

Al rolled his eyes. "Thank you for that courtesy. What would you do if I started telling everyone about your trips to the Astronomy Tower?"

"Probably nothing, because I don't have anything to hi—"

They were cut off by a knock at the door, followed by Harry poking his head inside the room.

"Oh, there you are. Sorry to bother, I was just looking for Al."

"Great, it's the talk," Al mumbled.

Scorpius looked past him. "He's just feeling a little embarrassed. He just has this dream he outed himself over dinner in front of the whole family."

"You're a big help, Scorpius," Harry commented with heavy sarcasm. "Al, can I have a word?"

"No."

"Please?"

With one last glare thrown in Scorpius' direction, he followed his father out of the room and to his own bedroom down the hall.

"What?"

"Is there anything you need to talk about?"

"No. I just said it down at the dinner table. I don't think I was using code."

"So everything Scorpius said… about Charles…."

"Scorpius is a lying Slytherin. Are you going to actually believe him?"

"I don't know. Broom cupboards?"

"I swear we did not have sex!"

"I didn't say anything about that. It's only natural that you're… doing that kind of stuff. Though I think fifteen is a little young to go all the way…"

Al pulled a face. "Please stop."

"I just want to make sure that you're not doing anything you're not ready for… or feeling pressured to… I hate these conversations. Thank Merlin your mum has to have this one with Lily. I don't think I have another one in me."

"Okay…"

"Well, you're that age, of course, and I had a similar conversation with James when he started dating."

"Dad, you realize I know all the 'birds and bees' stuff, right?"

"I know you know _that_, but there's a lot more to sex and relationships than just that." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "It's a lot to handle and some people jump into it before they're ready."

"So this isn't about the gay thing? Just the sex thing?"

"It's whatever you need it to be about. You know you can talk to me about any of this, right? Or Draco. Draco would love advising you on such things. I would rather you talk to me because Draco lacks any sort of filter between his brain and his mouth, but the point is I want you to feel comfortable coming to one of us about anything."

Harry started to move back toward the door only to be called back.

"Dad… can I ask you something?" Harry nodded. "It's about sex."

Harry took a deep breath and sat down on Al's office chair. "Okay."

"I'm not having sex… yet. And I'm not planning to soon. But…" He trailed off, facing turning red.

"What about it?"

"Does it… hurt?"

Harry's face went red immediately. "Oh. Uh…"

"Forget I asked. You can leave now."

"No, it's a valid question. I mean, I'm sure you know… the basics… how it's done…. Or how most gay couples…. Oh, for Merlin's sake. Don't do anything you're not ready to do, use lots of lube and don't go too fast your first time. Given that, it will hurt a little, but… um… mostly a good hurt. If… that… makes… sense….."

"Oh."

"It that… helpful?"

"I guess."

"You're going to talk to Draco, aren't you?"

"I think I'd better." After all, he needed someone who could use the word "lube" in a sentence without stuttering or blushing. It's a good thing he didn't ask about blow jobs or condoms.

"Good. Good talk then." Harry stood. "Good night. I think I need a drink. A very strong drink."

Al smiled as he watched his dad leave. It was no more or less than he'd expected from his dad. The next day he found Draco working alone in his home office and was invited in immediately. There were stacks of paperwork all over, but Draco usually had time for him anyway.

"Anything I can help with," Al asked, looking around at the mess.

"No, just sorting some things out. It's been hectic, but your sister is going to be working for me for the summer, so that will help."

"I heard."

Draco sat back in his chair, papers forgotten, and removed his glasses. "I understand your father spoke with you last night." Al nodded. "I understand he fucked it up."

"It wasn't so bad. You know how he is."

"But you need more information and frank conversations with his children about sex are not his strong point."

"Right."

"It will hurt. For your first time, but it won't always hurt. It's worth it."

"When did you first?"

"With a boy? I was sixteen. We would sneak off to the tower or an empty classroom. Actually once we did it in the back room of Zonko's, but I wouldn't recommend that one."

"Zonko's?"

"Yes. On a Hogsmeade weekend it's loud enough in there that no one can hear you. Just be careful the shop owner doesn't catch you."

"For your first time… did you…? Or did he…?"

"Who topped? A bit personal, don't you think?" Draco smiled. Nothing was really too personal for Draco. "I did. But later he did. My philosophy is to try everything at least twice."

"I've heard you say that before. But Dad says that's how you get yourself into trouble."

"Well, you don't have to do _everything_ twice. It's just a guideline."

"What about… protection?"

"Ah, yes. Well, if you're with muggles, you'll have to get used to condoms, but wizards have spells that aren't quite as bothersome. And just remember to always use one or the other. Men who don't become walking Petri dishes for all variations of disease, and although most of those diseases are treatable, a round of potions to keep your dick from falling off is never a good thing to have to do. I actually have book with the protection spells.

Draco went over to his bookshelf and scanned the upper shelves for the item. Finally he came across it on the top and brought it down, blowing the dust off.

"Here. That has everything you need to know, plus some. But don't tell anyone you got it from me."

Al read the cover. _50 Things Every Gay Wizard Needs to Know._ "Thanks," he said. He flipped through it until his eyes happened upon a drawing—a very realistic drawing—of two men in a position that Al could only describe as contorted. "Wow."

Draco peeked at the page he was looking at. "Don't try that one until you've had a lot of practice. And not without a flat surface. That's how I threw my back out last year."

"I feel like… I shouldn't be reading this."

"Which is why you are not to say who you got it from."

"It's practically porn."

"It is not. It is educational. Porn would be if you saw actual photos of people acting out those positions. And I do not share porn with anyone, no matter how good my intentions are. That is just gross. Besides, most of the book is quite informative. There are only a few pages like this of suggestions and diagrams. The rest is about coming out and protective spells and a ton of other gay issues."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. So how far did you make it with this Charles bloke anyway?"

"I don't know… Do I have to say?"

"No. But I'm sure I can guess."

"Fine. Hand job."

Draco nodded thoughtfully. "Were you planning to go further? You just seemed awfully eager to know the details of sex."

"I ended it because he kept telling people about it, but yeah, I probably would have."

"He told people everything except your name."

"I think he would have told that too, except he was afraid of my cousins coming after him for blabbing."

"Well he doesn't sound like the sort that you want to be with anyway really."

"No, but he's the only gay guy at school."

"I find that hard to believe. He's just the only one you know of."

"Maybe."

"Definitely. And besides, sleeping with a boy because he's the only one there is not a good habit to get into."

"You think I should wait until I find the guy of my dreams and fall madly in love?"

"Of course not. Do not confuse me with your sappier, more sentimental relatives. I say, if you want to have sex, then do it. My first time was with a friend who I was most definitely not in love with, but it was a way to pass the time at school. There are a great number of things that I regret about my past and my youth, but I don't regret sex."

"You don't think love and sex belong together at all?"

"Of course they do. I just don't believe that they have to always be together. I've had many partners. Probably too many by most people's standards. But I like sex. Always have. Even back when I was sleeping with women."

Al made a face. "Really?"

Draco laughed. "Well, it's not preferable, but it was a way of taking care of needs. The point is, some people are able to separate the two: love and sex. I am exceptionally good at it. Sex is fun. Then there is love, which is a completely different thing. There are plenty of people we love without having sex with them, right? Then there are the people that we love _and_ have sex with. That is by far the best option. It sounds cheesy, but it really does make sex even better when it's with someone you love. You know what each other likes without even discussing it. It makes it all… hotter.

"If you want to wait for the perfect person and time, then do so. It's a very personal choice. I didn't wait for anything. Your father, on the other hand, did everything right. He only slept with your mother and I'm sure it was all very special. However, we both still ended up making a mess of our marriages and eventually found each other. So don't do anything you're not ready for, but don't over-think it too much because it all works out eventually."

"I'm not planning on waiting forever. And I'm certainly not sleeping with any girls."

Draco laughed again. "Well, if you have any questions, you know where I am."

**The Empty Nest**

James Sirius Potter would never know how much he was like his grandfather. In fact, both of the men he was named for were well represented in his overall attitude and personality. Those on his mother's side would say he was like his uncles, one of whom died long before he was born. James didn't see it, personally. His uncle, George was fun as far as uncles went, but he didn't seem to live up to the troublemaking reputation. His dad said that it was because Fred had died and that the two of them were quite wild in their youth, but James wasn't really sure whether to believe it or not. Whether he took after his uncles or his grandfather, James would never know, but he did get his own, well deserved reputation for being a troublemaker. And he was proud of it.

One thing that he knew he had inherited from his uncle was his good business sense. He was creative, quick thinking and very persuasive. He instinctively knew how to make good business deals. And of course a good sense for Quidditch ran in the family. So James knew that the best way to succeed in life was to combine his two best talents. Shortly after leaving Hogwarts, and with just a little help from his mother, he landed a job in the advertising department of Quidditch World magazine.

Ginny may have got him the job, but she didn't need to help any further. James very soon proved himself to be an advertising genius. Which is why no one was surprised when someone noticed and made him an offer that was above and beyond anything that a Quidditch magazine could give him. At the age of twenty-five, James found himself head of public relations for the Wimborne Wasps. He was in charge of everything from merchandise marketing to booking interviews with Quidditch publications all over the world. And this is where he stayed. Because there was so much traveling involved in his job, it was rare that he made it home to see his family, but when he was in town, he did try to make time to stop by his parents' homes.

Harry and Draco's home hadn't changed much over the years. It still looked much the way it had back when they first bought the place. James wasn't sure how Draco managed it, but he kept the lawn perfectly manicured and the inside immaculate, despite Harry's messy habits. Since the last of the children had officially moved out, there wasn't much to clean up after and Harry had actually gotten sloppier as a result. It had been nearly twenty years since Harry and Draco shocked the wizarding world by announcing their relationship and despite all the other changes that had come about for their world, somehow Harry and Draco's little world remained much the same.

James opened the front door quietly and looked around. His dad knew that he would be stopping by, but they hadn't confirmed a specific time. They weren't in the front room, but he followed the quiet sound of voices until he reached the kitchen. Harry was standing at the stove stirring something, but Draco was making it difficult with his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Will you stop it? I told you, later."

"Why not now? Give me one good reason."

"I'll give you three. I'm in the middle of cooking, it's the middle of the afternoon and James will be here soon."

"Too late," James said from the door.

His dad and Draco both turned around in surprise.

"James!" Harry put his spoon down and rushed over to his son. Draco folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the counter.

"Great. I'm not getting laid for at least a few more hours." He sounded grumpy, but it was said with a smile.

James looked over his father's shoulder to Draco. "You two are still disgusting. You know that, right?"

"I prefer 'exceptionally energetic for our age'."

"Of course."

"Sit down," said Harry. "I was surprised you'd be dropping in on us. You're still coming next week when the rest of the kids are around, right?"

"Yes," he answered, rolling his eyes slightly at the term "kids" used to describe his siblings who were in their thirties. He followed his dad to the table and sat. "I just have some time off, so I wanted to see you."

"Mm-hmm. Don't have anyone else to spend time with?"

James knew where his father was going with this and smiled. He had a bit of a reputation for being… slightly promiscuous. It wasn't really fair. In his line of business he traveled too much to really keep a relationship going. So what was he supposed to do? Become celibate? Not a chance. The only people he really saw enough to have a relationship with were Quidditch players, but they switched teams from time to time and the relationship generally ended after that.

"Come now. Don't you think I can make time to see my own dad?"

"Are you still with Mandy?"

"Mattie. And yes."

Madeline Mumford, known as Mattie, had been a Keeper for the Appleby Arrows until a tendon injury pretty much ended her career. Despite the intense rivalry between the Arrows and the Wasps, Wimborne recognized the value in her abilities and hired her on as a talent scout. She had a very similar travel schedule to James, which made them a perfect couple.

"So where is she?"

"She will be coming to the family dinner, but right now she's in Ireland checking out a Seeker."

"Draco has Lily off on a business trip too. Collecting potions ingredients in Austria, I think."

The tone of Harry's voice indicated that he still wasn't very happy about his daughter's frequent travel plans. Draco had been having her doing these little tasks for years. None of the trips were very extensive. After living in America for a few months, long ago, she kept them short. Never more than a week. Draco liked traveling himself, but if he could avoid being apart from Harry then he did.

"She insisted on doing this trip herself," Draco interjected. "She's been trying to find a good place to go for that wedding anniversary that's coming up this year. So this is a business trip and a vacation scouting trip."

"Right. That's the big one. Ten years, right?"

"You don't even know how long your sister has been married?" Harry asked, shaking his head.

"I can't keep up with them. Isn't it enough that I remember my niece's birthday?"

"I suppose. Lyra loves your gift, by the way."

James smiled. He had gotten her tickets to several Wasps games.

"I know. She owls me after each game."

"Well, you'll soon have another niece or nephew to buy things for if Al has his way."

"I heard they'd found a surrogate."

"No, actually they had several friends volunteer to be a surrogate, but they've decided to adopt. Appropriate since that is just another thing that gay people are allowed to do under wizarding laws because of his efforts."

"Oh. See? I can't keep up with them all. What's Scorpius up to?"

Draco jumped in, always ready to brag about his son. "He's doing wonderfully. Still in line for a promotion, but it hasn't come through yet." He finished with a glare in Harry's general direction.

"What? It's not my fault. We've had this conversation."

"After the Manchester incident…"

"Okay, gentlemen," James began. He was not going to listen to that argument again. "I get it. No need to elaborate."

"Yes, no more about us," said Harry. "What brings you here?"

"I thought you'd want to hear the news before I tell the whole family. I'm engaged." He smiled expectantly at his dad and then looked to Draco. Neither one looked particularly impressed, but Draco did look smug.

"I won the bet. Pay up, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I will, but certainly not here and now."

"What did you bet on?"

"I said you were engaged. Your father said you'd gotten someone pregnant. He owes me a—"

"Draco, I don't think he needs to know that part."

"Right."

"Congratulations," Harry said. "I'm proud of you."

"When did you ask her?"

"Two days ago. We were both home at the same time miraculously and I just did it. I've had the ring for weeks, just looking for the right time."

"Set a date yet?"

"Of course not. As if we would know when our schedules will line up again. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if we just did it one of these days without really planning. Neither of us really want a big fuss anyway."

"You're the only one in this family who doesn't. We've spent enough on weddings over the years, it will be good to have a break."

"Don't be cheap, Harry."

"What? You realize you spent more on the kids' weddings than on all the trips we've taken together combined? That dress you let Lily pick out…"

"You're still on about that? She's your only daughter and she married my only son. We had to go all out for that."

"Yes. And what is your excuse for Al's?"

"Harry, the boy petitioned the Ministry for a decade before he was legally allowed to marry his partner. He deserved an amazing wedding to show for it." Draco turned to James. "And I am perfectly willing to spend just as much on your wedding, if you desire."

James grinned at their mild bickering. "Thank you. I think we'll be fine.

They all chatted for a little longer until James made excuses to get back to his work. They would all see each other again for the family dinner anyway. Harry and Draco both walked him to the door and watched as he strolled down the walk to the apparition barriers. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and laid his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Well, that's the last of the kids married and settled down," Draco commented. "Almost."

"It makes me feel old."

"You are old."

"Then you are too."

Draco frowned. "Fine. I'm glad all the children are happy though. Even if it does mean that we're getting old."

"Me too. I can't believe we're going to have another wedding."

"Maybe we won't, from what James said. He's a lot like you; no fuss, no attention. They'll get married in secret and we'll be lucky if they even let us know until after the first anniversary." Harry nodded. Draco thought for a moment and then let out a little chuckle. "You know what we should do?"

"No idea."

"I think you should marry me."

Harry turned to him, eyes wide. "Who are you and what have you done with Draco?"

"I'm serious. I mean, it's legal now."

It had been for three years. Ever since the Ministry passed the marriage equality law that Al himself had helped write. Al and his partner, Neil, were the first gay wizarding couple to marry under the law. Harry and Draco were always asked if they would wed too, but they never commented. Their belief was that their relationship was working just fine the way it was. It didn't need legal validation. Privately though, they didn't talk about it at all. Harry didn't need it and didn't want the attention. Draco still felt awkward about it. They'd been together for years and were undoubtedly committed to each other, but the ring on his finger felt like a shackle of ownership, so he had avoided it. Now though…

"There are many things that are legal. That doesn't mean we do them all."

Draco shrugged. "Well we're not getting any younger. And it would be a shame to be lying on my deathbed some day and realize that the only person I was married to was the spawn of Satan. Maybe you should have been my first and only marriage. You're the only person I've ever said 'I love you' to. You're the only person I want to live out my old age with. When they write your biography in the history books years from now I don't want any vague 'long-term partner' references. I want it to state quite clearly that Draco Malfoy was your one and only husband."

Harry laughed. "So this is all about how your name will appear in print?"

"That might be part of it. The rest of it is that I love you. And I want to go on a honeymoon."

"If that's all you want, we can go on vacation without getting married," Harry pushed.

"Harry, do you have any idea how many people I've slept with?"

"No. Do you?" he asked, amused.

"No clue, but it is well into the triple digits. The point is, I've seen and done so many things that were fun while they lasted, but in the end, I only want you. Those others never meant anything and you know I gave that all up long ago. I've always been commitment-phobic, but at this point I don't think there's any way to get around the fact that I am totally and completely committed to you." Harry smiled at that. "I can't imagine any way to be more committed than to just get married."

Harry laughed. "Okay. Your argument is romantically compelling. I'll marry you. But we're not announcing it until after James announces his engagement. No need to try to steal attention."

"Deal." Draco turned to him with a deep kiss. "In the meantime, you still owe me from that bet you lost."

"I'll get the whipped cream and cherries. You get naked and meet me in the bedroom in five."

Draco grinned. "Yes, sir."

THE END.

**OK, y'all. That's it for real this time. Thank you for reading. Double thank you for any reviews!**


End file.
